


Random Drabbles of Porn and Other Things

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bikinis, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Kink, M/M, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Shaving, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: A collection of short drabbles (between 100 to 500 words) each based on a one-word theme. There's porn, and some feels, but mostly just porn.





	1. 100 Word Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is all firechat's fault. All of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: 100-word porn  
> Top Castiel, bottom Dean, come eating

Cas can’t believe Dean’s doing it, but there he is, arms tied behind his back, a spreader bar pushing his knees obscenely wide. He shuffles back, green eyes locked on Cas, and when his lips hover over the puddle of come—come that’s dripped out of Dean—Cas’ breath catches. 

Dean’s tongue darts out, tip dipping into the largest pearl, and swirls it before pulling the flavour into his mouth. He lowers his gaze, and the second lick’s filthy and uninhibited as he drags the flat of his tongue across the floor, lapping up Cas’ release like it’s nectar. 

Cas swallows, enraptured.


	2. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Desk  
> Top Cas, Bottom Dean, rimming, conditioning

Dean gets aroused at mundane things. Cas sneaks in the associations slowly, molding Dean until he aligns with what Cas wants. A few months ago Dean couldn’t smell coffee without popping a boner.

It starts light—a spanking draped over Cas’ heavy oak desk—and escalates to Dean tied spread eagle to the legs with Cas’ tongue buried so deep in Dean's ass Dean forgets his own name.

And when he finally gives in to Dean's desperate pleas and shoved his cock in him, Dean comes untouched, pearly white stripes across varnished wood. 

Cas is taking Dean furniture shopping today, heading straight for the desk section. Jackass. 


	3. Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT Destiel, it's a random Sterek drabble that fit the theme. Please skip if Sterek isn't your thing.

Something’s different. Derek shuts the front door and kicks off his shoes, his senses dialed up until his skin is buzzing and his nose is twitching. His place is empty, that much he’s sure, and yet there’s a stir deep in his gut, a familiar twist of heat that’s spreading along his skin and up his neck. 

Derek growls as red licks at the edges of his vision. He’s not in danger, but his heart is racing a hundred miles a minute and there’s just something in the air, and suddenly the urge to  _ mount _ someone hits Derek like a sack of bricks. 

Desire rolls through him, and he shudders as more red bleeds through until the room is tinted rosy. Derek stumbles down the hallway and swallows, and the taste of Stiles burst on his tongue. 

“What the hell is going—” He trips and looks down, and by his feet is the pair of jeans Stiles wore the night before, when he barged into the apartment smelling like bubble gum and sex and so much  _ want. _ Derek picks up the shredded piece of denim, and memories of how they ended up there unfurls that ball of heat within him until he’s burning.  


	4. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Hair  
> Top Cas, Bottom Dean, shaving

The razor is cool against Dean’s skin, and the closer it glides to the center, the harder it is to keep still, but Dean manages. He always does when Cas tells him to be good and present. His knees slide on the silk sheets, legs spreading wider as he holds himself open, and Dean buries his nose into the comforter, his cheeks burning. 

“Almost done, baby,” Cas coos, and the razor sweeps across Dean’s hole like a promise. “So pretty and pink and not a hair in sight.” 

Dean whimpers and the flat of a hot tongue stripes across him. 


	5. Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Bikini  
> Top Cas, Bottom Dean

“Tell me, Dean, I will only get mad if you hide things from me.”

“I…” Dean swallows and folds in on himself, posture forgotten as shame suffocates him. 

“Straight back, sub,” Cas barks, but there’s no bite behind his words. 

Dean shudders and surges up, his shoulders pulled back and his spine arrow straight. He grips his wrists behind his back, nails biting into tender flesh, and the flush of his too tight skin leaves him trembling. “I want...sir to fuck me in a bikini. Hot pink ones with lace trims.” Dean doesn’t dare look up, but the stroke of gentle fingers along his cheek eases the knot in his stomach. 

“Now, that wasn’t so hard.” Cas’ voice cascades over him, lifting him. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get changed and meet me in the bedroom.”

“Yes, sir.”


	6. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Murder  
> None

Another puddle of blood, a pair of burnt out eyes, a mouth—lined with jagged teeth—frozen in silent scream. Another body. Dean’s losing count, not even sure if he really wants to keep tally as they chase Cas across the country. 

With the might of Purgatory swirling in his gut, Cas is unstoppable, and there was something fierce behind those blue eyes when they last settled on Dean. And now this breadcrumb of monster bodies like a twisted declaration. 

Dean needs to find Cas and salvage what innocence is left before he destroys it all for a man undeserving of his devotion.   


End file.
